Ekō Mukō
) |birthday = July 8 |gender = Male |height = 5 Foot 11 Inches |weight = 135 Pounds |blood type = B - |affiliation = Team Rookie (Occasionally) |occupation = None |previous occupation = Feudal Lord |team = Henkō No Kōdo |previous team = Mukō Empire |partner = Kyokai Okami (Occasionally) |previous partner = None |base of operations = |relatives = Mukō Family |education = Mukō Tower |shikai = Inochi No Shuryō Nagare |bankai = Inochi No Yūsei Nagare |image = }} to...Destroy The 'Mukō Empire!| Ekō To All of 'Henkō No Kōdo}} Ekō Mukō (エコー無効, literally "Echoing Void") is the younger brother of Reborn Mukō, and an exiled member of the Mukō Empire. He works alongside Kyokai Okami and Mōka Raiotto. He is also a member of Henkō No Kōdo. He was exiled from the Mukō Empire for opposing his older brother's power, and was banished to the living realm. While there he managed to harness his skills with the help of some friends. Appearance Ekō is a rather short, average looking male. He has blue hair, and wears a long drab, which is suppose to show his royalty. His left eye is a light blue color, while his right eye is a darker blue. He has a burn mark over his left eye, taking up a third of his face. He always carries his Zanpakutō around with him, and keeps it hidden deep within his garbs. He has a symbol on his back that looks like a black hole. This symbol is the insignia of his family, and proof that he was once part of a great dynasty. After being exiled from his Dynasty, Ekō had his arm severed. He soon began wearing a wooden prosthetic arm, which he created using the Shikai of his Zanpakutō. He also began wearing the royal headdress of the Emperor, and had two pure white fox tails framing either side of his face. His garb gained two pauldrons which are made out of the same material as the rest of his clothes, but is much thicker. The black hole insignia is no longer on the back of his clothes, because a burn mark replaces it. This burn mark is a symbolic way of showing his hatred toward his family. Personality Ekō is one of the most serious members of his Dynasty. He worries over little things, and has an inferiority complex. He always puts himself down, and rarely speaks his mind. He addresses everybody older and wiser then him with the ending "dono". He is very polite, but can show his rude side from time to time. He looked up to his brother, and was greatly disappointed when he was included in the succession of power (a fight within his Dynasty that would determined the next leader, by having the soon to be leader killed). He shows to have a strong hatred toward his mother and cousins. He cherishes the word "father" and the actual person, more then anything. During his exile, he used the time away to think about his life. He has become more serious then before, but has gained the ability to joke around. He usually takes things to the extreme, and tries to over achieve. He believes with great power comes an even greater responsibility, and usually scolds himself when somebody says he has misused his power. His elders and his father's words have been etched into his mind, to the point where his consciousness is full of determination. However, he still tends to talk down on himself. History There is only a few things that are known about Ekō's past. *His father seemingly died at the ends of a great enemy (turned out to be his Mother). *His left eye was burned by both his cousins in an attempt to toughen him up. *He was killed before the conflict between the Mukō Family and Saibankan started. *He became a in order to help his family. *He was exiled from the Mukō Family. *He lost his arm in a fight with his brother, just before his exile. Equipment Powers & Abilities : He is capable of releasing an immense amount of . However, unlike the other members of his family, he is not capable of producing a gravitational affect with his . He is instead able to increase it's output through determination, and pure willpower. With his admirable combat skills and his incredible physique, his perfectly compliments his style of fighting. : He is capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks with little to no effort. He considers himself a practitioner in the style that possess, but Kyokai Okami has ranked his skill at master class. Also, being that he uses a spear a majority of the time, shows that he is skilled in applying to any type of weaponry. : While not a master in this style of fighting, he is able to stand his own against a seated member of the without taking any damage. Though, his skill has been increased to the point where he can combine heavy and fast strikes in order to render the opponent helpless. He doesn't believe in resorting to hand-to-hand unless something happens to his sword. : In order to amplify the abilities of his Zanpakutō, he has learned hot to manipulate his without the use of a medium. This allows him to create techniques similar to , but with his bare hands, and no actual affects except destruction. It also allows for the use of tracking, since he has a link to all of the he produces. : Out of all of the abilities he can use, he is possible best known for his high-speed movements. He was originally taught by his brother, but surpassed him with the help of Kyokai Okami. He soon became faster then him, and took up a whole new level of speed. The abilities he can utilize are on a slightly faster level then what and could manage. Zanpakutō Inochi No Shuryō Nagare (命の狩猟流れ, "The Hunting Flow of Life") is the Zanpakutō within Ekō's possession. It takes the shape and size of a normal Japanese Katana, making it around 13 inches long and made of stainless steal and tungsten. The tsuba is in the shape of a rectangle, but has another horizontal rectangle at the top and bottom of it (giving it a block-like Z appearance). Blue and green ribbon are coiled around the handle, and have a texture similar to shark skin. The sheath was originally placed horizontally at his waist, but has been converted to the traditional carrying method after him being exiled. *' ': Using the command Flourish (頭角を現す, Tōkakuwoarawasu), Inochi No Shuryō Nagare enters it's Shikai form. When it takes this form, it transforms from a Katana to a Spear. The tip of the spear is thin, and covered to look like the blade of a dao (Japanese sword). However, the tip has been flattened out, making the weapon look like a combination between a javelin and and tonto. It becomes a total of 5 feet and 3 inches long, and gains fox fur just around the part where the blade connects with the shaft. *'Shikai Special Ability': Inochi No Shuryō Nagare governs over the power of life, or nature. When fueling it's ability to influence nature with his own , Ekō can cause any type of greenery to grow. However, this is only possible when Inochi No Shuryō Nagare itself is linked to the object being influenced. This link can be both direct and indirect. This means: as long as Ekō's is being channeled into the object, and Inochi No Shuryō Nagare is using the same that was sent into the target, it can be influenced from any distance away. **'Shizenboku - Jaberin' (自然木 -ジャベリン, literally "Natural Wood - Javelin"): Infusing his into the ground, Ekō has the ability to draw out the natural energy of wood within nature. However, it has been shown that this ability also works with plants, meaning it's name is inaccurate. Also, with the natural energy he now has control over, Ekō changes the shape of the plant/wood and fires it in the form of a tendril-like vector. With the power of his , the plant/wood is capable of even piercing through the tough metal of a Zanpakutō. **'Shoji Ki - Jaberin Uzu' (所持木 -ジャベリン渦, literally "Wood In Possession - Javelin Vortex"): In a fashion similar to Shizenboku - Jaberin, Ekō channels into his prosthetic arm. The arm (which is made out of wood), begins to uncoil from its current shape, and turn into vectors. These vectors can be fired at a faster speed then the ones created from nature, but are slightly weaker. However, Ekō makes up for this by releasing the vectors in a spiraling formation. This formation allows their striking force to be amplified using the momentum of which they move. **'Shoji Ki - Doragon Tsurī' (所持木 -ドラゴンツリー, literally "Wood In Possession - Dragon Tree"): Infusing into his wooden prosthetic arm, Ekō is able to manipulate and convert it's shape to whatever he chooses. Int his case, he creates a Dragon. This dragon spawns with two heads (one in the front, one in the back) and acts like his pet. It is able to attack (much like the wood/plant vectors he can create), and causes much more damage then the other two techniques preformed with his Shikai. It's durability is equal to, if not greater then, metal. This allows it to completely tear through metal substances with ease. *' ': Inochi No Yūsei Nagare (命の優性流れ, "The Dominant Flow of Life") *'Bankai Special Ability': **'Shizen Seiji - Ikari No Doruido' (自然セイジ - 怒りのドルイド, literally "Nature Sage - Druid of Rage") ***'Doruido Uwa' (ドルイドうわ, literally "Druid's Bow") ****'Inochi No Ya' (命の矢, literally "Arrow of Life") ***'Chikyū No Ikari - Jishin Burēdo' (地球の怒り - 地震ブレード, literally "Earth's Wrath - Earthquake Blade")